Another Reason to Love Storms
by PieRSquared
Summary: There's a storm, and it's got Harry scared. So what does he do, but run to his loving boyfriend? Pure Drarry fluff. Warning: SLASH.


**A/N:** Soo. . . This was inspired by some recent bad weather in my area. I'd be Harry in this situation; I _loathe_ storms. Anyways, enjoy!

**WARNINGS: This is SLASH. Don't like; don't read. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. I don't claim to. Don't sue me, please.

* * *

It was storming. Fiercely. Harry was staring at the ceiling, jumping every time a clap of thunder sounded above his head.

He hated storms. He thought they were too loud, and he didn't like that light-show effect the lightning had outside his window. Not to mention how loud the pounding rain sounded on the roof of Gryffindor Tower.

As he jumped after a particularly loud thunder rumble, he decided he was going to get up. He knew where he could meet his boyfriend, and seeing Draco at a time like this would make him feel better.

Harry grabbed his dressing gown, the Marauder's Map, his Invisibility Cloak, and his wand. He made his way down to the common room, and pulled out the Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," he muttered, as he tapped the aged parchment. He then added, "Or so some would say."

He located Draco's dot in the Slytherin dorms, under the lack in the dungeons.

_Right where he should be. Damn,_ Harry thought.

He looked around, and found some scrap parchment on the floor from where the house elves hadn't been up here to clean yet. He quickly scribbled a note for Draco, his penmanship jumpy as the storm outside raged on. He rolled the note up, tapped it with his wand, and watched it disappear. He knew it was going straight to the Slytherin dorms, and would be prodding Draco until he woke up.

_Which won't be long,_ Harry thought. _He's a very light sleeper._

With that, he took off to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Draco was having a hard time sleeping, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. He loved storms, and was in fact wishing for the first time that the Slytherin dorms had windows, so he could watch the weather and the clouds outside.

Through all this, he was also slightly worried about his boyfriend. Harry hated storms, though he wouldn't outwardly admit that to anyone.

He was contemplating getting up and going out to a corridor so he could sit on the window sill and watch the chaos of the storm when he heard a '_pop_,' and felt a prod on his shoulder.

"What?" he whispered, as he turned around. He was greeted with a rolled up piece of parchment.

Draco opened the note, and saw a jumpy scrawl on the page.

_ Dray,_

_ Meet me in the Room of Requirement?_

_ Love, _

_ Harry_

He smiled at Harry's use of a nickname—he had given it to Draco during the second week of their relationship, and it stuck through the 4 months they'd been dating.

Draco shook his head—his grin still in place—and headed out to the common room after grabbing his dressing gown and slipping on his slippers.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco called into the semi-dark room that was behind the Room of Requirement's door.

Harry came running at Draco from around the couch.

"Dray!" he yelled as he flung his arms around the blonde Slytherin. "I was so scared! Storms are scary."

Draco grinned into Harry's hair as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's slender waist. "No, they really aren't. And here I was, thinking you were a brave Gryffindor! Guess I was wrong."

Harry pulled back enough to hit Draco on the arm.

"I am a Gryffindor, thank you very much! And I am brave—," Harry got cut off by another loud rumble of thunder, to which he squeaked and nuzzled closer to Draco in his fright. ". . . I just don't like storms."

"You mean you're scared of them."

"Not scared! I just don't like them."

"Then why did you say you were 'so scared' a moment ago? And explain to me why you jump every time it thunders and why you even called up this impromptu meeting in the middle of the night if you just 'don't like storms'."

Harry just looked up at him and opened his mouth, searching for the words. He seemed to give up, snap his mouth closed, and gave a "_Huff,_" and tuned away.

"Fine, you win. I'm scared. But, in my defense, storms are generally scary affairs, and I've never liked loud noises."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's head. "You're utterly adorable."

Harry snapped his gaze back to Draco. "How am I adorable?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"I dunno," Draco said, confused by the question. "You just are."

"Humphf." Harry nuzzled back into Draco's neck and embrace, an angsty look on upon his face.

"The storm's almost over," Draco said after a few minutes of just holding Harry in his arms.

Harry, meanwhile, had been taking comfort in Draco's warm embrace, and in having someone to turn to when he got scared and jumpy when a storm hit.

"Hmmm?" He lifted his head, breaking out of his contented blissfulness.

Draco couldn't help but smile. "I said, the storm's almost over."

"How do you know, Dray? Still sounds like it's going to me."

Draco pulled Harry a bit closer, and rested his head on top of Harry's. "Because the thunder and lightning are farther apart, time wise. That means either the storm is losing strength, or it's moving farther away. Either way, it's almost over."

"Mm. . . I don't know if I'm happy about that or not," Harry said, sounding a bit forlorn.

"What?" Draco asked, pulling away so he could get a glimpse of Harry's face. "I thought you would've been happy. We just got done discussing that you're scared of storms."

Harry looked down, wondering if this next statement would make him sound needy. "Yeah. . . But then you'd have to go back to the Slytherin dorms and I'd be alone again."

Draco leant down and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Again, you're utterly adorable! I don't _have_ to go back; I can stay here with you if you want me too."

"Really? But won't that raise too much suspicion?" Harry asked, looking guardedly hopeful.

"Really. And yes, it will, but everyone already knows, so where's the harm in it? It's normal for couples to sneak away together some times."

"True." Harry still looked unsure.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I dunno, Dray. I think I'm still shaky from the storm. . . ," Harry said, unconsciously leaning even more into the blonde.

"Well, if this makes you feel any better, it's stopped," Draco said, hoping to illicit a smile.

"Huh?" Harry looked around to the windows, and saw that it had indeed stopped storming. "It has!" Harry smiled and turned around to face Draco again.

"I'm glad that made you happy," Draco smiled. He leant his forehead against Harry's. "I don't like it when you're upset or scared."

"I don't like it when I am, either. Or when you are, for that matter."

"You're such a sap, Harry."

"Coming from the bloke who has called me 'utterly adorable' twice now."

"But you are!" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry shook his head, then yawned. "I'm tired. I haven't hardly slept tonight." As he said this, a bed appeared in place of the couch that had been there earlier.

"Come on," Draco pulled Harry towards the bed. "You need to sleep."

Harry, who was already half-asleep, let himself be dragged to the bed, have his dressing gown pulled from his shoulders, and be cuddled into Draco's embrace again. "M'kay. . . Night, Dray. Love you."

Draco chuckled at Harry as the raven-haired boy snuggled closer to Draco's chest, his breathing already getting deeper. "Good night, Harry. I love you too."

Harry smiled as he fell asleep after that, snuggly nuzzled to Draco. Draco fell asleep, wrapped protectively around his Harry, as he found another reason to love storms.

_FIN.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, that was pure fluff. Nothing else. Hmm. . . Hope you liked it anyways! Reviews are love. :]

-PieRSquared


End file.
